Love of the Rising Sun
by frag2k13
Summary: AU/AR OOC The war of the three powers ended in a stalemate. Keitaro Urashima Imperial Warrior and war veteran has just awakened latent Psychic powers and is sent to the new Imperial Academy for supernatural powered humans formerly known as Hinata Inn. Can a war veteran deal with special powered girls with odd personalities or is he going to end up a Steel Ronin?


**A/N: So why this isn't a thing before I don't know, maybe because Love Hina is old now, still inspired Dark Knight Gafgar's Brotherhood a Tiberium series Love Hina (which I am also doing a fic on with his blessing, he has also come back so check his stuff out), as I began writing my own Tib version I thought 'Frag, Red Alert would fit well with this, mecha, superpowers and ham with mecha and superpowers and ham.' it went from there. XD**

 **Anyway, as in the summary this is AU/AR and OOC, since the series is Imperialism and war, Naru and Motoko have different personalities from canon (my perogative as a writer and being FF) so less man hating punching Keitaro into orbit, not that he would take that shit in this.**

 **Keitaro in this is much like DKG's and my to come soon version of Brotherhood, a war veteran with a past, you will see some in this chapter though more will follow later its also part of the reason for the OOC of the girls, respect for him as a warrior.**

 **This story will also feature some mood whiplash, it is a war series, while the Hinata Inn will be a focus death will happen or be mentioned and some gory and brutal scenes too.**

 **As for pairings and such, I have as usual no real clue, in fact outside of my Muv Luv series I never plan pairings because my planning goes to shit as my muse takes off on another tangent.**

 **As the summary says, the war ended in a stalemate, all three factions are still active so a new war could loom. But this fic is just something I wrote to get it out of my head, updates will happen like all my stories that don't have the words under rewrite in the summary, anyway please read and drop a review let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Hina and Command & Conquer are not owned by me.**

 **Hinata City - 1989**

The sun blazed down on Hinata city as the light hubbub of life rose to meet it, cicadas chirped in the quieter areas of the city. The new occupant raised his hand to shield himself from the sun's rays, pulling out a handkerchief he wiped his brow of sweat before moving along.

As he walked the streets carrying his large Bergen he noticed people stop and bow, children clamouring excitedly at his battered but wearable tan uniform, a badge white with a red circle and lines denoting the land of the rising sun on his arm and a currently deactivated beam katana on his waist.

Keitaro Urashima, 22 years old and Imperial warrior of the Great War, the tentative peace that had held for the last few years was just that and having survived invading mainland Russia opening the war for them and America when they hit the west coast and even defending his homeland from both sides the young man had seen plenty of battles and fought bravely for his Emperor.

It was recently after another evaluation of his health that they had discovered an oddity in his brain, far from anything dangerous he was showing what the Empire wanted to see, latent psychic powers.

As such Corporal Keitaro Urashima had been transferred, it didn't matter to him, less so when he was being transferred to his family's former inn turned academy for those with budding supernatural talents.

He had expected this years ago, his family had always had ties with such things, while not near the levels of his grandmother and sister he still was capable of hardening his body and healing quicker, it had been that ability which had allowed him to survive where others had fallen.

Arriving at the front entrance to the old inn he was surprised to find little in the way of overt military installation, only through experience did he note the few cameras and low intensity beam turrets under them.

Staring up at the myriad of steps that seemed endless and at one point angled off to a destination hidden amongst the blooming cherry blossoms he smiled at the challenge. Securing his backpack with the belt clip and ensuring his kinetic carbine was secure he began a jog up the steps at a steady pace the drill instructors voice in his head.

He stopped at the top of the steps, the former Hinata inn still looked very much like it had before being turned over to the Emperor, a large multi-story wooden building that had stood on the plot of land for over a century.

With the light breeze leaves of the cherry blossoms twisted and danced in the air and across the ground like living spirits playing games, to Keitaro it was this that the spirit of Japan resided in along with the hearts of its people and he knew without a doubt that neither of the barbarian factions would ever break his people because of that.

Unfastening the cross-clip on his backpack he walked into the building, a sign denoting Hinata academy for gifted humans was a new experimental training ground working to remove the drawbacks of the current psychic program.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Keitaro called out from the entrance.

He wasn't going further without someone there the last thing he needed was someone flaying his mind because he had gone somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, he hadn't survived the war to die from a misunderstanding.

He eyed the room to his own confusion, sofas, a TV and tables, it did look like an inn. In fact the whole area looked nothing like he expected of a military facility.

"Who are you brave warrior?" A voice hard yet elegant spoke from slightly above him.

He looked up feeling his breathing hitch slightly, a woman that easily passed to him as the very ideal of Yamato Nadeshiko. Pure porcelain skin and long jet black hair that reached the middle of her back, wearing what looked like a training Hakama of white and red and her own sheathed sword.

"Uh, well." He stammered at the beautiful woman, rubbing the back of his head before taking a deep breath, he was a warrior of the Empire he couldn't turn to jelly around a girl. "I'm Corporal Keitaro Urashima, I guess you could say this was my family inn, but I was transferred here under a class 1 and 5 code."

The girl narrowed her eyes for a moment before moving down the stairs and up to him, she was tall too, around his height though both standing ramrod straight really put their height as intimidating.

He blushed again at the closeness of the girl even as he cursed inside. He had cut down 15 conscripts in 6 seconds and infiltrated the artillery position of the Santa Monica area solo.

"Hmm? So a fellow class 5? Well I heard we were getting another but I did not expect or think they were male, I have never heard of a class 1 male, but I guess Urashima's are a special case." The woman stepped back allowing Keitaro to breathe a sigh of relief and try and process what she had said.

Silence filled the gap for a moment leaving an awkward atmosphere before a second set of footsteps appeared.

"Aoyama, who is there?" A voice that he did recognise also appeared from the same stairs.

Older than the girl now identified as Aoyama the new woman wore an Imperial instructor uniform, the short dark hair and eyes peered at him as the cigarette in her mouth hung lit and smouldering away from disuse.

"Oi warrior, state your name." The woman barked.

"Hello obasa-" The sound of two swords clashing followed by a third being drawn cut any further words.

"Only one person has the nerve to call me that." Keitaro could smell the noxious breath of a smoker as she growled at him. "What have I told you about that Keitaro-kun?"

"I could only call you that when I became a man." He pushed back with the sword eyeing the third who now had returned her weapon having heard the addressing.

"Wrong kid, only when I consider you a man, and I will never consider you one." She sneered before her voice went sweet and she pushed back against his sword. "Now, how do you address me kid."

Keitaro smirked bracing himself his combat boots held firm on the ground as he used the height difference and weight difference to his advantage, he pushed forward driving the woman up against a wall.

"Ok." He cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner, his voice turning falsetto. "Dearest sweet youthful and eternally cute ne-sama it is soooooo~ good to see you Haruka-chan."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, he wasn't sure whether the Aoyama girl was laughing or not but he felt embarrassed at even saying that string of words.

He pulled back sheathing his sword and walking away passing the girl again who was trying and failing to restrain her own laughter.

"Lousy spinster." He mumbled before the sword of his not aunt but cousin was resting on his neck.

It was withdrawn just as quickly before he found his backpack forcibly removed and wrapped in a tight hug from behind. He tensed up slightly again, the feeling of two soft bulges pressing against his mid back, the slight trembling of her body told him she was crying.

"Damn it you should write sometimes, we thought you had died overseas." Her muffled voice spoke through his uniform.

"Had I, it would have been for the Empire, but no." Keitaro wistfully stated as he remembered just how close he had come to death that day. "Besides I did write, just after we drove the barbarians out of Yokohama, I said I was going to visit but I was being sent on another assignment."

"We never saw it." She released him rubbing her eyes and round him to stand in front of the young soldier.

"Guess they wouldn't allow combatant mail with what was happening, that or it got lost in the reconstruction." He shrugged. "Anyway, my orders."

He opened the flap of one of his chest pockets and pulled out a series of neatly folded papers each one with elegant handwriting, he presented them to her.

"Corporal Urashima reporting as ordered." He saluted.

"Orders received, Private Aoyama here will show you to your room, we will gather everyone at lunch and introduce you then, be careful though we don't have men here so the hot springs have never had a gender rule."

"Mixed bathing?" He exclaimed freezing up.

"Depends on them, I don't care." She looked passed him at the still silent girl.

"Um, well I'd rather not...but if it happens I will accept it, as a Warrior I think we can trust him to not do anything immoral." Keitaro again blushed though this was matched by Aoyama who was looking away.

"Yeah, the girls here or at least some of them have little experience with men in any regards, so...while I doubt there would be a reason to try dealing with that, if they say no we will figure something out." Haruka replied with her own shrug. "Though anything further than that might result in incarceration at least with two of the group."

Keitaro had no idea what that meant, were they younger or members of important industry groups inside the country? He felt again nervous more so now that it had been spelt out he was living on a base with nothing but girls, he wasn't good around them.

In fact only one girl around his age had he ever been fine around and she had been there in Yokohama. Images of a plaid skirt buffeted by the wind exposing creamy thighs and a cold look as she tossed a tank across the water like a skipping stone came to mind.

"Follow me warrior, Shishou has asked me to be your liaison today." The voice of Aoyama cut through his thoughts and revealed Haruka had left at some point.

"Oh call me Keitaro, unless we are on duty Aoyama-san." He watched her expression morph through a few expressions before levelling.

"Very well Keitaro-san." She bowed slightly as she led him through the corridors of the building, he noted each room while holding the traditional aesthetics of an inn had highly sophisticated electronic locks on the doors. "You may call me Motoko, I am of the Aoyama clan."

"Oh, I fought alongside a few of your group in Yokohama, the Oni squad rocket angles. So you're from that group." Now he knew she was from the other nominal Ki users, the Aoyama clan themselves had before the war been a demon hunter sect often tasked by the Empire to deal with supernatural forces to the west of the country while his clan had dealt with the east, both had been on usually amicable terms, a distant cousin of his having married one of their clan a few years ago.

"We lost a lot of people that day, but yes, may I ask what it was like?"

"No different from the other battles I went through, chaos, lots of screaming, noise, smoke that choked and burned your throat and brought tears to your eyes and the stench of blood and bowels, but enough about the weak enemy." He chuckled ruefully. "So Motoko-chan? No you're of the clan, so…."

"M-Motoko-chan will be fine, you are older, I should call you Sempai." He brushed that idea off instantly not wanting to even have a cute young woman calling him that, true it may be. "Now, this is your room."

She pressed a few keys on the door the beeping of each press lit the entire panel.

"Okay it is ready for your code and thumb print, there is an emergency override the instructor has, but do not share your code with anyone."

Keitaro nodded as he moved in front of the pad and quickly entered an eight digit code and pressed his thumb against the small green backlit panel, a sweeping light showed it was registering his print and the small red light on the side changed to match the standard green light, a click of the door showed it was unlocked.

"Doors have an automatic lock." Motoko replied opening the sliding panel. "There is three inside the room, one on the back of the door, one on the balcony door and one on the other side of the room, there is an alarm feature tied to your thumb print, if the door remains open for too long the alarm goes off, remember to deactivate it if you are allowing air to circulate."

Keitaro nodded pressing his thumb against the panel, a new room though tidy and clean still needed airing, he moved in and placed his kit down before opening the door to the balcony, the town and bay stretched out and in the distance the enormous Shogun class battleship performed manoeuvres in the waters.

"Is there anything else you need Keitaro-san?"

"No, not at this, wait, yes, what time is dinner?"

"1700 hours, we eat down in the kitchen, one of our group is a good cook, you will like her food." Motoko smiled lightly at this. "I will leave you to unpack, since we have free time today I will either be up on the laundry platform or in my room 302 if you need me for anything."

With that she bowed and left leaving him to his own devices, he sat down on the tatami mats looking at his large bag of stuff, there was oddly a sword rack empty in the corner and a desk and table in the room, a few cupboards that most likely held the futon and room for other items.

Moving over to the rack he place his scratched MX Type-2 kinetic carbine down, several overlaid engravings crossed the weapon the butt having '2nd Imperial training squad' and '1st Imperial combat division' written above and below each other.

A series of numerical markings that while overwritten showed 113 by the symbol for man, the number 7 by the symbol for buildings and 4 for vehicles. Keitaro's confirmed killed count during the Great War. Placing his sword down too he moved back to his backpack removing a photo stored at the top and placing it on the desk.

A shot of a group of young men, all standing tall and staring at the camera, he could see each one was smiling on the inside having graduated school, not long after the photo had been taken had the entire group enlisted.

He sat down looking at the faces of those he had grown up with, the only survivor of the group, 9 had died during the invasion of Russia, 14 had died at Santa Monica, his eyes dimmed as the sounds of that battle filled his ears.

 **Santa Monica – 1986 – Admiral Naomi Shirada's base – 3 hours into the invasion.**

Bullets whipped by as the Allied peacekeepers backed up by Javelin soldiers and Guardian tanks assaulted the base, calls for reinforcements came from both sides filling the air with chaotic noise.

He fired at an encroaching soldier his bullets tearing into the man who dropped to the floor dead, he ducked as more soldiers returned fire at his position the crate he was using for cover was quickly losing integrity as the powerful shotgun weapons of the defending nation increased and ripped chunks out of it.

A Tsunami tank rumbled passed having just been constructed inside the factory, a scream pierced the area as the powerful threats took out an unfortunate soldier in the process and giving him free time to move to another position using the armoured vehicle for cover.

The fight wasn't going well for the Japanese, both commanders were facing a venerable onslaught from the stubborn Allies as their air power continued to come from the south east position and tanks and infantry rolled from the bases.

"Fuck, they are putting up a fight." Keitaro looked to see the Imperial soldier that was also occupying the new cover chuckle.

Haitani, a member of his squad from boot and friend from school grinned as they both popped up firing at a Javelin soldier that was about to flank another tank.

"We might have to fall back to the ocean at this rate, just got word another squad of tanks is inbound." Keitaro replied.

"Well we hold until orders come through." Haitani shrugged. "Say do you think there are cute girls here?"

Haitani loaded another magazine into his gun before firing on a few javelin soldiers that rushed from cover, the return fire sent him back behind his own cover.

"Yeah sure, but remember we are the primitive invaders to these barbarians, doubt you will get any time for that, not without, well you know." Keitaro fired again dropping another enemy that ran from cover.

"True, I will decide then after the battle, not like it matters what happens to them."

Another explosion ripped through the base as the defending Tsunami tank exploded, a piece of metal flew through the air and speared an unlucky warrior dropping him.

The attacking Guardian tank rumbled forward now no longer facing an armoured foe, the peacekeepers staying behind it firing at anything not of their side trying to keep anti-armour infantry from destroying their units.

"Maybe, but remember we are here for their propaganda stations, such things would hurt our divine rights, at least now."

Both popped out from behind cover firing at the now passing tank, the soldiers behind it scrambling under the heavy fire of the pair as one managed to get his riot shield up and began moving towards them.

"Bastard, Keitaro, flank him."

Keitaro nodded moving towards new cover as the man slowly made his way forward, his shield held to cover his entire body from forward fire as Haitani continued to partly pin him down the rounds spidering the shield's polymer view hole but it held up, remaining intact even against the withering fire from the carbine.

Arriving at the new spot having used other crates and objects to shield his movement he appeared to the flank of the enemy. Keitaro smirked as he noticed the man suddenly realise his own predicament he pulled his shotgun up and fired one handed toward him, his shots missing and slightly exposing him to both warriors.

"Fire!" Both men sent bursts of case-less ammo at the enemy peppering him and making him dance even as he was dead, the fire ceased causing him to drop. "Nice Haitani."

He turned back to his friend smiling who returned the gesture, the sound of a cannon shot roared in the area and Haitani's face fell, a large hole appearing in his torso as in slow motion his body collapsed under the lack of support of his spine.

"No!" Keitaro screamed seeing one of his best friends die, the Guardian tank turned its turret on him causing him to dive away, the tank fired reducing his former cover to wood chippings and he darted away from the firing line.

"This is Admiral Shirada, we are losing the base, all forces move to the beach we are retreating into the bay."

His radio chirped to life as further cannon fire sent him barrelling away and caused rubble to land on him, he groaned as he clambered up, he could feel anger coursing through him, just like Vorkuta with the loss of another friend.

He growled as his eyes slowly turned from brown to crimson, his hands digging into the dirt creating furrows before he jumped up pulling his katana out and activating its beam in one smooth motion. The thrum of energy coursing along the blade saw him charge the tank and surrounding soldiers.

Rockets whizzed passed him destroying the dojo and sending more materials raining down on the surrounding area. The construction yards klaxons wailed informing all of it beginning to pack up into its mobile form to retreat, he cared not at this point the tank aiming at him having killed his friend was his target.

The large barrel of the tank seemed to be tracking him as he rushed forward, the barrel seemed to glow yellow signifying it had fired.

His KI filled him unlocking the true potential of his body the round was almost standing still in the air as his reaction time increased beyond human and muscles opened above 10% his body healing the damage done by this at the same rate of damage.

He stepped aside even as he moved forward allowing the round to pass harmlessly by, another peacekeeper popped up and was cut down without him missing a beat, another round from the tank made its way towards him.

He sliced the armour piecing round in two sending both halves in different directions, the remaining allied soldiers stopped stunned by the display, he used this to jump near a dead tankbuster scooping up his plasma cutter cannon, he pulled the trigger the beam fired at close range into the Guardian tank began melting the armour.

The beam swept across the tank cutting the barrel off like a hot knife through butter, leaping up onto the chasee he found the main hatch before he rammed it into the armour plate of the vehicle.

Turning off the safety frequency he pulling the trigger the louder roar of the weapon was mixed with the screams inside, his own hands burned at this but his Ki quickly healed such damage, the vision of skin burning down to near bone and healing just as fast registered before he released the trigger.

Dropping the weapon he charged again at the remaining soldiers as Allied air power arrived bombing buildings, explosions rocked the area as he cut down panicking soldiers, his face an unreadable mask even as he noted the irony of them winning yet running away.

"Our construction yard is destroyed, all buildings are gone, radar is down, Shogun commander is falling back too, all units return to the Black Tortoise."

The feeling of rage dissipated as quickly as it came, he looked around, buildings destroyed and smouldering, tanks scrap metal and hundreds of men dead around him. He rushed to his friend, Haitani hidden behind the metal crates, it wasn't needed as confirmation but he was dead.

It didn't look peaceful, the man's expression one of shock and confusion, his armour bent inward slightly at the front digging into his flesh, he closed Haitani's eyes and muttered a death chant as he waited for the end for the disastrous battle.

An hour passed with him noting no further communications, the black tortoise remained in the bay dwarfing even the largest ships, and more aircraft flew at the southern area dropping their payloads under light anti-aircraft fire.

Further orders wouldn't come he realised as his radio was broken, the sound being that of a nearby friend one no longer in normal hearing range, with the base destroyed and all forces of Shirada either dead or routed he sat on the wreck of a Tsunami tank.

A series of explosions from the south caught his attention as more followed, a whole wing of Allied aircraft dropped leaving smoke trails in the sky as missiles and Jet Tengu appeared from nowhere attacking the Allies valiantly.

Jumping into the remains of the tank he quickly activated the radio, he was in luck as the voice of his commander was heard.

"Japanese forces have retaken the beachhead and entrenching hard, good luck commander."

Keitaro boggled at this, the newest Imperial commander had turned the battle around? Maybe they still had a chance to win, he grabbed the radio switching it to the channel.

"This is Imperial Warrior Urashima, I am the sole survivor of Admiral Shirada's forces awaiting orders."

"Warrior?" The stern voice of the woman appeared on the radio. "The commander is moving on the southern airfield but the artillery installation is causing problems, I know I can't expect much, but try and take it out."

"Yes commander! My radio is broken I am using a tanks for this, any further objectives before I go silent?" He replied waiting on further objectives.

"Any targets of opportunity brave Warrior, good luck and may the Emperor's hand guide you."

The radio went dead at that as he held his gun ready and locked the plasma cannon onto his back, he looked in the distance to see the observatory modified into a long range weapon, he would see it burn along with anything else in his way, he would then return and ensure his friend got a true heroes burial, not left on the battlefield.

 **Keitaro's Dorm-room**

He blinked off the memories, it had been difficult but he had managed to level the installation from the inside using the ammo and a lift, the man had indeed turned the battle around taking the area from the stubborn and determined enemy.

His return to the fort had seen him heralded as a hero and he even shook hands with the commander himself, rest would not come for him having been transferred to the man's unit and rushed to defend Yokohama.

He avoided thinking about it now, he had work to do not reminisce about battle and death. Putting away his gear he settled for meditating regulating his Ki and trying to develop his apparent latent powers.

A knock on the door broke his concentration, he looked at the clock realising he had been doing it for almost 2 hours.

"Yes? Come in." He waited a second as Motoko appeared again from the still open door.

"It is time for dinner."

Getting up he checked he was presentable before shutting the doors and following her, sure enough the smell of food wafted through the area, his stomach growled demanding calories having not eaten since breakfast.

Entering the room he found a large table with a few people occupying them already, everyone turned to stare at him, one girl another attractive young woman with red/brown hair shot up pointing at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Narusegawa, calm down and check your surroundings." Haruka sighed from the table.

The loud girl paused for a moment eyeing him then the girl next to him before back to him, it seemed to calm her somewhat though she still looked confused by his presence.

"Wait, why is there an Imperial Warrior here?"

Since the outburst everyone else now eyed him, he tracked the group, a young girl most likely middle school which now explained the incarceration issue earlier, with short blue hair and an apron on held a large pot of stew.

Another girl dark tanned skin and blonde hair, a sailor Fuku uniform and most likely the other jail issue closing the two girl threat, she looked to Keitaro as Molmolese, the island people that helped develop the tech used by the Empire and were often the most seen group inside the Rocket Angel armour when not the Aoyama clan.

The final one was easily a woman and he guessed around his age, short silver hair and slit eyes reminding him of a fox, a hungry grin on her face that made him nervous.

"He is here because he has class 1 potential and class 5 abilities." Haruka replied a few gasps from the table were heard, but it made sense, while class 5 was not too strange at least there was about an even gender divide there, class 1 had only every appeared in girls.

"Impossible, he must have lied or cheated or, or something." Narusegawa continued.

"Are you saying our scientists are wrong?" Haruka aimed a cool look at the woman. "Or that my cousin somehow broke the test?"

"N-No, it's just." She deflated at this before looking at him and bowing. "Sorry, that was rude."

He waved it off with a small smile. "No problem, I was as shocked too, I went through the tests three times because of it." He rubbed his head again. "Um where do I sit?"

"The head position, you are clan heir after all."

Keitaro wasn't sure about that, the place wasn't owned by his family anymore as far as he knew making it a pointless thing, still it didn't make much of a problem for him.

"Right now everyone is here let's get introductions out of the way." Haruka clapped her hands as food was brought out. "Keitaro-kun please start."

Moving to the head position he remained standing, shifting into his parade stance he put a light smile for the younger girls before speaking.

"Keitaro Urashima, 22 years old, as said I am clan heir to the Urashima's, an Imperial Warrior of Japan and veteran of the War of Three Powers and a Class 1 and Class 5 adept."

Ooh's and Aah's came from the group as his short but impressive resume, Motoko stood next.

"You already know me but, Motoko Aoyama, former heir to the Aoyama school, 16, like you I am a Class 1 and Class 5 adept." She sat down as the former loud brunette stood.

"Naru Narusegawa, 18, Class 1 and Class 5 adept." She sat down for the silver haired girl to stand.

"Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, 20, Class 1 and Class 2 adept." Again her smile was a little predatory for him.

The tanned girl bounced up almost knocking over the table in the process everyone quickly reacting and holding the table down with a collective sigh before the girl stood on her chair allow him from his position to see her underwear.

"Kaolla Su, 15, you know you look like my Brother? Oh I'm Class 1 and Class 3~"

Sitting down he tried to understand the Kansai accented girl and why she mentioned her brother and him looking alike, he shook it off as inconsequential to the grand scheme of things, the final girl rose somewhat more nervously and fidgeted a little.

"Um, Shi, Shinobu Maehara, um 14, Class 1 only." She blushed whether from being the only single class in the group or from something else he couldn't tell, she sat down quickly her face down but her eyes darting to him and back down again when she noticed him looking, her blush increasing.

"Right, now we got that out of the way, training begins again tomorrow as usual, for the new comer, we do basic in the morning, I think you can skip that unless you want to join, we got tests in the afternoon for your skills, the evening is free time."

She took a drag of her cigarette before continuing her lecture.

"Yes, since we have a man here now the hot springs are shared." Haruka cut off Naru before she could protest. "It's good for sore muscles I am not having my cousin bathing in a drum, which is why we should discuss either allowing mixed bathing or a timetable."

"Timetable!" Naru replied instantly.

"Mixed, yes I wouldn't mind that." The girl nicknamed and very aptly so Kitsune added.

"He looks like my brother and we always bathed together to yesu!" Su added her hand raised as she slurred her wording.

"Um, t-timetable please." Shinobu whispered.

"I do not care either way, though I have reservations on mixed." Motoko admitted eyes him who shrugged.

"I'll go with timetable." Keitaro added, the unsaid comment that it was likely to be mixed if Kitsune had anything to say about it anyway.

The relief on Naru's face was easy to see and the younger Shinobu too, with an agreement made the group quickly tucked into their meal, several comments of praise went to Shinobu including one from himself causing her to smile briefly even as her embarrassment was clear to see.

With the meal ending the group moved with Motoko and Naru washing the dishes as per the chore rota, Haruka briefly mentioning to add a new one for him the next day before he announced he was retiring for the night having had a somewhat exhausting day, with a few awkward good nights from the group he headed back to his new room.

Setting up his futon he changed and led down, his mind slowly shutting off as images of death and battle began to filter as was usual from him.

 **A/N: So the Santa Monica battle is inspired by my Xbox battle on hard, while there was no heroic Imperial Warrior of Shirada helping, her base was wiped out bar the single soldier that did nothing at all.**

 **I however did get beaten back to the water and was forced into a highly defensive battle of attrition until I got an Anti Air unit and my Shogun battleship up to heroic levels and was able to retake the original area and start earning real money and fielding tanks.**

 **It was quiet epic if I say so myself so the fight is something like that, naturally I'm only basically using the battle lore of the game for obvious reasons though the bit about the plasma cannon safety is canologically correct, and yes I did kill Haitani.**

 **And yes Keitaro has met Yuriko and she will feature later too, maybe even as a tenant, she needs love too. XD**


End file.
